Goodbye the Past
by Amusuk
Summary: "Let me go and live your peaceful life, Eto Kai."


Kini giliranku tuk menangis

Beri padaku

'kan kuambil seluruh pedihmu

Ini waktunya...

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang tengah terjadi?

Barusan Hal masih ada di sebelahku. Dan kali terakhir kuingat, aku ada di ruangan serba putih dengan bebauan obat yang khas dengan kebersihan, kesejukan dan ketenangan.

Di sini, sekelilingku gelap. Tapi aku bisa melihat jalan panjang koridor yang membawaku ke sebuah pintu kayu besar-yang kemudian kuketahui tidak begitu berat seperti kelihatannya.

Di dalamnya ada ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas. Seseorang berdiri membelakangiku. Menatap ke cahaya keemasan yang menembus satu-satunya jendela di sana.

"A... Ha-halo?" cicitku sambil mengambil selangkah ke depan. Siapa dia? hatiku bertanya.

Walau ia tak menjawab, tapi keheningan di sekitar kami tidak terasa kaku ataupun menegangkan seperti yang biasa kualami dengan orang yang tidak begitu kukenal.

"Kau berhasil melewatinya," ia berkata untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?" tanyaku.

Pemuda yang kuduga tak jauh beda tinggi denganku, bahkan badan langsir yang mirip denganku, membalikkan badan. Napasku terjeda.

.

.

Itu aku.

.

.

"Siapa kamu?" kutanya dia.

Wajahnya datar dan keras. Saat kukira ia tersenyum, dan memang, tapi itu lebih tepat disebut seringai, yang naik sesenti di satu sudut.

"Aku adalah... masa lalumu."

.

.

Aku mengernyit.

Apa yang tengah terjadi? Mengapa aku merasa terikat dengan orang ini?

"...Kau sudah tak membutuhkanku lagi," katanya pelan namun tegas.

Aku tak tahu apa yang mendorongku sebab di detik-detik berikutnya aku maju dan mengambil tangannya yang berbalut perban. Di tempat yang sama aku biasa memakai glove.

Ada sesuatu di alam bawah sadarku yang mengatakan padaku dengan gamblang bahwa orang ini akan pergi. Bukan dalam kurun sebentar saja. Tenggorokanku terasa sulit menelan.

Sakit.

"Siapa kamu...?" suaraku tertahan pilu. "Siapa?" Siapa?

"Aku... Kousaka Kai."

Seketika aku mendapat sebuah pengertian. Aku melihat seorang Kai kecil yang dipeluk penuh sayang oleh orang tuanya. Kai kecil yang diajari ayahnya bela diri walau ia mati-matian menolak. Kai kecil yang menemukan seorang teman bernama Hal yang merupakan anak teman karib ayahnya. Kai kecil yang mengamati perbincangan ayah dan temannya dalam bingung. Kai kecil yang menyaksikan ayah dan ibunya tewas di depan hidungnya sendiri.

Kai yang tidak tahu tetapi dianggap tahu segalanya.

Memori yang hancur, berserak jadi kepingan.

Memori yang hilang.

"Dan sekarang aku akan membawa semua lukamu bersamaku..."

Aku mengeratkan peganganku di tangannya, "Kenapa? Tidak bisakah kau kembali? Menjadiku? Bersama-sama denganku?" tanyaku parau.

"Terlalu banyak kesedihan untuk kau tanggung."

"Tapi-"

"Mengapa tak kau biarkan aku pergi? Lepaskan aku...

Hiduplah dengan bahagia, Eto Kai. Sahabat yang hilang. Kawan yang sebenarnya telah menunggu di sana. Jangan biarkan mereka bersedih karenamu. Jangan biarkan... ayahmu menangis di surga melihatmu."

Dia mendorong tubuhnya ke jendela. Bunyi pecahnya bergema. Dan saat aku melongok, dia sudah tak ada.

.

.

.

Kai...

.

.

.

"Kai!"

Aku terlonjak. Kulihat ke sampingku, padanya yang duduk di bangku itu.

"H-Hal." Suaraku bergetar.

"Kau menangis," katanya dengan wajah yang tampak khawatir.

"Oh ya?" Aku tahu itu dan menyekanya dengan lengan kemejaku.

"Cengeng." Aku masih belum merasa mampu untuk berbicara banyak dan memilih diam. "Kalau sudah baikan, cepat ganti baju, teman-teman menunggu kita di luar." Setelah itu Hal bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

Aku pun bergegas mengganti bajuku dengan kemeja kerjaku dan setelannya.

Saat keluar kulihat kerumunan orang yang sangat kukenal berjajar di tempat parkir mobil. Kulihat Takei melambai padaku.

.

.

Bila melupakan adalah jalan terbaik, maka lupakanlah...

.

.

"Selamat tinggal, masa lalu!" gumamku.

.

.

"Haha, apa yang kau bilang, bocah?"

"B-bukan apa-apa."

"Payah kau, Kai."

"..."

"Setidaknya dia kembali hidup-hidup kan?"

"Ah, aa, dia menangis!"

"Ahaha, berapa umurmu, sih?"

.

.

.

.

.

-Tamat-


End file.
